Fragile Tough Girl
by gerrys giant green grassmonkey
Summary: Videl's life runs into trouble when her father meets the 'girl of his dreams'. She throws herself into crime fighting and finds herself infatuated with both the mysterious Gold Fighter and the school loner, Gohan. Updated! Finally...
1. When Times Are The Worst

A/N: Hey everyone! What's up? Well, this story's a brand new project I've been working on for about half an hour now… Anyway, it's my most ambitious project ever and you must know that it's mostly from **Videl's Point Of View **so don't be too perplexed. Almost everyone's **out of character **here so please don't whine. Oh yeah- and I disclaim the damn show. Also, I don't own the song, which I based this story on, FRAGILE TOUGH GIRL, which is written and sung by Jo Davidson. 

Fragile Tough Girl

When times are the worst

You see whom you've got

You know what is real

And you find out what is not

You know, it was this type of thing that made me start questioning my sanity. Really. I mean, I was supposed to be miles away, sleeping in math class or something, and here I was putting the 'pedal to the medal', so to speak, chasing some super-human-type hottie through the air in my neon yellow jet copter. Daddy would be so proud. 

I squinted to see my prey, which looked like a golden comet, zooming up ahead. Since my copter was already going at full speed and since he was way too far ahead, I groaned and gave up, something, which until recently, had been unacceptable and unforgivable. That was, until I met this 'Gold Fighter' character. It sort of angered me that he was so strong, and yet my usually elephantine amounts of pride had failed me. I'd ended up with more of a fascination with the man. Or obsession, as Eraza had said countless times. I didn't know why I felt that way towards him. His cocky attitude was almost infuriating and it was obvious he wasn't going to break down and tell me some sap story about his life anytime soon. But hey, I deserved some points for trying, right? 

Anyway, I spun my jet into the direction of my city and flew back to Orange Star at a relatively mild pace. After all, it was only math and I could easily copy Gohan's work or something. That was probably the only cool thing about that guy. Didn't give a damn. 

~

Miles ahead, Gohan slowed down and smirked. _Good. She's finally off my back. _He transformed back into his normal state and landed in the middle of a desolate highway. Without a second thought, he stripped off his navy-blue gi and threw it into the bag he carried on his back. Out of the same sack, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and quickly put them on. He put his index and middle finger up to his forehead and vanished, only to reappear miles away in the boy's washroom at Orange Star High School. Gohan smiled as he spiked his energy to signal to his counterpart to come join him in the facilities. 

~

"Uh, would I be able to go to the washroom?" Son Gohan, the school loner mumbled almost inaudibly in the direction of our mathematics professor. When the elder man nodded, the teenaged boy stood up and dragged his feet out of the large classroom. I stared in the direction of the handsome young man, who's jaded eyes gazed blankly down the hallway. Shaking my head, I looked back down at his notes, which he had allowed me to use wordlessly. I resumed copying and rolled my eyes as Sharpener attempted once again to get me to go out with him. 

Later on, when the bell had finally rung, I watched as Gohan trudged towards the door, and almost found myself feeling sorry for the guy. But I shook my head, refusing myself to feel that way. I had tried to become his friend, as had Eraza and even Sharpener. But after he literally told us to screw off, we gave up. That was months before. Six months, in fact. He had arrived in early November and it was currently only days into May. As I walked towards my own locker, I heard two boys discussing the outcome of the World Martial Arts competition. Of course, my father had won and I wasn't able to compete because I was still only fifteen. The junior championships were simply too easy for me so I just sat back and watched. My mind flashed back to one of the rare conversations I'd had with the Gold Fighter. When I suggested he compete, the guy had simply snorted at me. 

Once I had replaced all my textbooks into my locker, I ignored the capsule in my pocket containing my copter and decided to walk home. It was a beautiful day, after all. I tightened my shoelaces and set off on the 9-kilometre walk to my house. As I walked across the field, I noticed that Gohan seemed to have the same idea, so I decided it was time for one more try to see what was up with the guy. I jogged over to him and stopped right beside the tall boy. "Hey Gohan."

He looked at me pensively, as if trying to decide if I was worth talking to. Finally, he mumbled, "Hi."

Trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to deck the guy and tell him to stop being such an ass, I foraged on. "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

Grrr… "Walking home?" 

"No."

I clenched my fist. "Then how are you getting there? Car?" I asked sweetly, aiming for more than a one-word reply. 

"No." 

Damn. Damn it all to hell. The sweet attitude I had forced was blasted into a faraway galaxy and I reverted to my normal, _slightly _pushier self. "Jeez Gohan!" I said loudly, despite my clenched teeth. "You don't have to be rude about it! I was only trying to make conversation! Who peed in your cornflakes?"

He stopped walking and looked directly into my eyes, for the first time in the half-year I'd known him. It was kind of weird and it felt as though his coal-black eyes were burning holes in my head. Gohan opened his mouth slightly and then closed it, as if deciding to not say anything. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, almost challenging him _not_ to speak. "What the hell do you want?"

Hmmm… Rude, but it consisted of six whole words. Monosyllabic words, maybe, but six still the same. "I just wanted to get to know you, but it seems I already do- Jerk!" Hey, it may be the insult of an angry five year-old, but who's counting? 

"Fine," he smiled, but it was more like a smirk crossed with glaring eyes, and turned on his heel and strode off around a nearby building, totally raining on my parade and spoiling my guilt-trip. 

~

About half an hour later, I arrived home to find my dad deep in conversation with yet another woman. When dad noticed me, he smiled and then rose to his feet and pulled the girl along with him. She was quite tall -about 5'10''- and was wearing a long black skirt with a floral shirt, which alone contained ten times the amount of fabric that my father's 'friends' usually wore. Her brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and metal-framed glasses aided her green eyes. Her pretty face pulled into a smile as she looked at me. She had more of a kindergarten teacher look, rather than the usual 'woman of the night' style. My father's smile grew and he said, in a happy voice, "Good afternoon, honey. How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Nope." It occurred to me that I was sounding like Gohan, but I paid no attention to my own behaviour. I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on in my dad's brain.

I guess he noticed this, because he motioned towards the other woman, who looked to be about 30 or so. "I'd like you to meet Julia."

"Mmph." I forced, sounding like a strangled bird, as I reached over to shake the lady's hand. Deciding it would just be easier to be (semi) polite, I smiled and asked, "So how to you know my dad?"

She looked at father, who nodded and then said in an almost sickeningly sweet voice (which went along very well with the whole ECS image), "I met him through my older brother, who trains in your father's gym. We've been dating for about three months now."

Ahhhh… That explains the lack of peroxide blondes invading my household. I knew it had been quiet lately. _But why isn't he dating multiple silicone models instead?"_

I guess it's dad's who are the ones who can read your mind, because my good old pop spoke up, "We've fallen in love, Videl. We're getting married." My world came to a mind blowing and skid marking halt. _Married? But… _All thought died instantly in my head and my vision began to cloud over. I blinked a few times to regain my sight and when I did, I saw my dad's strong arm wrapped lovingly around Julia's waist. Not being able to take it, I backed away towards the staircase, dashed up to the second floor and down the hallway and into my room, where I slammed and locked the door behind me, tears already falling from my eyes. 

A/N: Confused? Join the club!!! Heh heh. Don't worry. I'm having Gohan act this way for a reason. A very good reason. But as for everything else, what do you think? It's my first real attempt at being serious, but I'm not trying to make it too dry. What do ya think?

Review!


	2. You See Whom You've Got

A/N: Hello! I'll write now…

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, OR THE SONG 'FRAGILE TOUGH GIRL' AND- okay, hold on. Is this really necessary? I mean, Dragon Ball Z and crap people _encourage_ up to be fans and crap so… Anywho, hello to Gohan's 1 Fan, who seemed to like this story a lot…

Fragile Tough Girl

When times are the worst

You see whom you've got 

You know what is real

And you find out what is not

            When you're upset, it's usually best to distract yourself and by the time you get thinking about the huge problem you have again, it won't normally feel so big. The same concept works for me. Most people would ignorantly assume that I, being a fighter, would take my frustrations out on a punching bag or one of my father's groupies. But they are quite wrong. Fighting tends to get me worked up and then once I get my mind back on the subject of the problem, it seems even worse. So instead, I've taken up the habit of pulling on some flannel pants and a comfy tee shirt and drowning my sorrows in a big ol' bowl of cereal while sitting in a small, secluded space somewhere in my house. 

            The night my father had announced his engagement was no different. And as usual, dad was the source of my problem. I sat in my empty bathtub, throwing Alpha Bits up into the air and catching them in my mouth and tried to get my mind to focus on other things. Like the Gold Fighter, for instance. His behaviour still confused me- on one side; there was this cocky, forward, rude warrior with enormous power and on the other; a smart, obviously kind sort of guy who seemed to be sort of sweet. I knew I had a bit of a crush on the Fighter- I had accepted that idea several months before. I admired his skill as a warrior and his dedication to helping others. I just didn't like the fact that I had no clue what his real name was and that he kept getting away from me. "But not for long…" I whispered.

            ~

            "So I'm like 'No, you hang up' and he's like 'No, YOU' and I'm like…" I was sitting in my TA the next morning, pondering the purpose in my life, and I had just reached the conclusion that it was to kill Eraza. I had decided to fulfil this calling à le James Bond and was trying to decide which method to use when my so-called best friend stepped out of her Twilight World for the first time in years. "Videl! Aren't you listening?"

            "Of course I am," I managed dryly. 

            "Sure. Whatever you say. What's wrong with you this morning?"

            "My dad's getting married," I explained softly, nearly choking on my words. 

            The blonde's face lit up. "Oooh! How sweet! Who is she? Is she nice? Do you like her? You're gonna be a bride's mate, right?"

            I winced. "No, no, no and _hell_ will freeze over before I take place in the god-damn ceremony." 

            Eraza's face fell. "Why not? I'll bet you haven't even said three words to each other. You should loosen up a bit, Vi. Maybe then you'll actually be able to get yourself a date," she sneered, as if angry at me for not liking the concept of a stepmother. It was probably because her mom was one and Eraza's stepbrother had been totally obnoxious to her at first, but still… GRR! Friends are supposed to at least act like they care! Or try to understand! Or something…

            "Maybe I am prejudging a bit but I'm sure that she's just like every-" _Wait! _My mind screamed, _did she just say I couldn't get a date? _"Argh! Never mind. I don't know why I bother talking to you. You're a total backstabber." 

            Harsh? Maybe. Satisfying? Hell yeah! Eraza glared at me, but shut her mouth. She knew not to stir the pot too much. Sharpener however, was still living in the Copper Age. "What's your problem, Videl?" he demanded rudely, not using a pet name for me for the first time in months. "You don't have to be so bitchy to everyone." That actually left me speechless. No matter how I acted, no one had _ever_ called me a _bitch _before. Especially not Sharpener! I glared daggers and small swords at the male blonde and began to pout.

            I was pulled out of my fuming and confusion by the sound of dry laughter. The three of us turned around to see Gohan shaking his head and chuckling at our argument. "So, Mr. Tough Guy, you find this funny, do you?" I asked, regaining my authority. 

            He looked at me directly in the eyes and stopped smirking. He paused, giving me the idea that he was threatened by me, but proved me wrong when he sternly replied, "Yes." I frowned at his (one-word) rude response, but remained silent because our teacher had just arrived (late) and demanded that we all 'sit down, shut up' and let her take attendance.

            ~

            Gohan never ceased to amaze me. During our first period, he managed to blow an entire wall out of Chemistry lab and not get in an ounce of trouble. We all knew he meant to cause the explosion- he was too smart to make mistakes- but when the teacher saw the scowl on his face that did little to mask the look of pure pleasure, she spared him (and herself) the lecture and instructed us to clean it all up while she went to the little girls' room to (probably) faint. Son Gohan simply perched himself on top of a stool while the rest of us slaved away. I was just picking up pieced of broken glass from the shattered beakers when my watch went off and the police chief begged that I come assist the force with a mass murder that had locked himself in a nearby building. Secretly thanking every Deity in the book for getting me out of clean-up duty. I took one last look around the room, and saw that Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, I ran outside, de-capsulated my copter and got ready for action. (cliché? Mais oui!)

            The crime scene was only about ten kilometres away so I arrived quickly and landed just in front of another volunteer, the Gold Fighter himself. Jumping out of my yellow jet, I eyed his feet, which weren't covered by anything. "Decided to go 'au-naturel' today, huh?"

            He flashed a quick grin. "Didn't have time to put on shoes because this incompetent police force wouldn't have lasted much longer."

            "What do you mean by 'much longer'?" I inquired, perplexed. 

            He raised one well-muscled arm and pointed in the direction of the criminal already being towed away by some of the cops. Seeing the slightly irritated look on my face he explained, "The mission was an insult to our abilities. The guy was totally weak and he only had one gun. Once again, Captain 'Skippy' and his squirrelly men failed to interpret the danger properly, therefore wasting both of our time." I giggled at his sarcastic attitude and then prepared to attempt once again to interrogate the Gold Fighter. 

            "So, why do you fight crime?"

            "Because I enjoy your company."

            "Uh huh," I replied, equally sarcastic. "And why do you enjoy my presence?"

            "I don't know. Maybe it's your pretty face," He answered. "But I've got to go now. Bye…" He smirked/smiled a bit, KISSED my cheek and dashed off towards a nearby alley. Despite the fact that I was totally stunned from the gesture, I followed him over to the alley rather quickly, just in time to see a black haired man disappear into thin air. 

            "Damn!" I peered around the narrow road and noticed that the Gold Fighter's sash was lying on the ground. I quickly picked it up; excited with discoveries I had made that day. _Who would have thought? Gold Fighter's not really blonde!_ But there was another thing on my mind. I reached up and felt the blushing cheek on which Gold Fighter had kissed me. _What's **that **supposed to mean?_

A/N: Like? Really? Good, so REVIEW! 

Also, a minor note; my boss had decided that I need to work every waking moment I'm out of school, so please don't expect a daily update. However, reviews ARE motivation… 


	3. You Know What Is Real

A/N: Remember when I said I wouldn't be able to update in 24 hours? I lied. Turns out, I have a long weekend… Feel free to smack me upside the head for that one…

I hereby claim all rights to not owning DBZ or the song.

**Oh yeah- as a response to a few confused (but still loved) readers, THERE IS ONLY ONE GOHAN. You'll find out a bit more about how this is working in a couple of chapters.**

Fragile Tough Girl

When times are the worst

You see whom you've got You know what is real 

And you find out what is not

            I stumbled into the house early, having not gone back to school after my encounter with the Gold Fighter. My mind was full of questions and I couldn't answer any of them. But before I had time to drown my sorrows in the usual cereal bowl, I bumped into Julia, my 'future step-mother'. "Hey kiddo, watch where you're going," she said, flashing me a gorgeous smile. 

            "Sorry. It won't happen again."

            Her face fell. "I was just playing around. I don't mind, really. So, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had school?"

            "Well I thought _you _had a job," I countered rudely. 

            "I'm a kindergarten teacher. I only do half days. But anyway, what's up? Shouldn't you in class?"

            I frowned at her again. Miss. Perfect was a kindergarten teacher? Was her real name Miss. Honey? "Even though it's none of your damn business, I've had a pretty rough day so I'm taking a break. Now, back off!" I pushed past her and went upstairs to my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. But of course, Miss. Honey had to come upstairs and make sure I was all right, because I'm an 'unstable teenager'. She pushed open the door (without even knocking- rude) and sat down on my bed with me. 

            "You know, when I was your age, I had the same problems as you did," she said softly, as if I were a metal patient, on the verge of lashing out at her (which I technically was). "You're going through an awkward time right now and-"

            "Spare me the puberty lecture," I interrupted.

            She grinned. "That's not what I was going to say. I was _going_ to tell you that if you're having troubles with your boyfriend-"

            "I don't have a boyfriend."

            "Do you want one?" she interrogated.

            "No," I growled, although it was only half true. The Gold Fighter _was _pretty cute. So was Gohan, but that was just _wrong_… And on so many levels! Back to the topic…

  
"Okay, are you having troubles with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends," I grumbled.

"Sure you do! Everyone has friends!"

"No, I don't. All I have is Eraza the Bitchin' Backstabber Barbie and her minion, Sharpener. Oh yeah- and Gohan, the lone loner with the monosyllabic vocabulary." Ahh, the joys of sarcasm. 

"You shouldn't use such fowl language. It's not very polite," she preached.

_Last straw, here I come… _"You shouldn't breathe. It's not polite at all. It's actually a pain in my god-damn ass." _Hee hee hee… That should get me grounded for a couple of millenniums. _I thought happily, as I watched tears well up in her eyes. 

"I was only trying to help," she whimpered. 

Even though I would normally pleased with the slightly hurt feelings, I decided to axe down her confidence just a wee bit more… "Throw yourself off a bridge. That should solve a few problems. That'd help."

She burst into tears (sensitive little fly, ain't she?) and ran out of the room. Heh heh. However, my glory was short lived when I heard her talking to my father a few minutes later. I couldn't understand much of what they were saying, but I did hear a "¡¿¡¿SHE WHAT!?!?" and then his massive feet storming up the stairs. Joy.

My bedroom door flew open and in marched my enormous father, looking very angry and red. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I dunno. What's yours? You're looking a tad chrisom dad. Want me to call the doctor?" That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but hey, I've got a reputation to hold up! 

He glared at me and then screamed, "I didn't raise you to act this, young lady!"

I snorted. "You didn't raise me at all, _Mr. Satan_," I hissed, now seething mad and royally pissed off. Him? Raise me? Hah! The butler took better care of me than him. 

"How dare you? I'm your father! Show some respect," he shouted. 

"Respect is EARNED, Mr. Satan. I have no father." I meant it. I had absolutely no respect for the man. He was a greedy, lying jerk. I knew he hadn't beaten Cell. There was no way. He had cheated on my mother, and when she had died when I was nine in a car accident, he went from bad to worse. 

He simply shook his head at me and left quietly. The urge to cry was overwhelmed by the desire to simply go on. Pretend nothing had happened. I may have had problems, but I was still the unbreakable Tough Girl herself, Videl Satan. 

            ~

            The next day, I woke up an hour early to make sure I could get out of the house before _he _woke up. I walked to school, counting down the days until June 15th, which was my sixteenth birthday and I'd be able to get my licence. On the way, I saw Gohan walking slowly up ahead and I jogged up beside the tall teenager. After all, misery loves company. We walked slowly together for a few minutes and I felt his burning gaze on me. "Upset?" he asked me, finally. 

            "Yeah."

            "What is it?" 

            I sighed. "My dad's a bastard," I explained, "my so-called friends hate me and then there's this Gold Fighter…" 

            He cocked his head to the side, which was actually quite adorable. "Gold Fighter?"

            I nodded, even though I was quite surprised that I was having a real conversation with the enigmatic Gohan. "That guy is very confusing. He kissed me the other day- not a real kiss, only on the cheek, but still…"

            Gohan chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, and I could have sworn that he blushed slightly. "Did you like it?"

            "What's it to you? I thought you 'wanted nothing to do with my pathetic little existence', as you said once, so memorably," I replied, putting my walls back up.

            "You're right. But it's a long walk, and maybe I just enjoyed your company." He pushed past me and began to job the two remaining blocks towards Orange Star. My vision blurred. _The Gold Fighter… He said the exact same thing…_

A/N: Ooer! Suspense! Heehee. Sorry for the slight shortness, I'm too tired to go on and I figured this would be a good place to end the chapter. Now, I have to go on a tiring shopping trip to buy all my Christmas presents in one stop, but I'll update ASAP!! 


	4. And You Find Out What Is Not

A/N: Sorry for the wait- I've been really sick. I hardly managed to drag myself to school (must not fall behind when in IB… eugh), let alone across my room to the computer. Anywho, its bloody cold outside and bluck…

Fragile Tough Girl

When times are the worst

You see whom you've got You know what is real And you find out what is not 

"Miss Satan! Pay attention!" my Language Art's teacher screeched, dragging me out of my dream world (Julia dead, mom not, Gold Fighter's identity revealed, having friends etc…) and forcing me to look at her aged face.

"Sorry, ma'am," I mumbled tiredly. 

"Do you have a problem with the way am teaching my class? Am I boring you?"

Damn straight. "No, ma'am. I'm just sleepy." Well, that was good enough for her, so she sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom and started blabbering about Shakespeare or someone equally dead. 

"Why didn't you get sleep, Videl? Spend too much time contemplating suicide?" Eraza asked me, to my disbelief. Her little crony, Sharpener snorted and then smirked in my direction. I tried to ignore the pair, but they kept going. 

"Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass. Then you may be more comfortable," Sharpener joked cruelly. Some of the surrounding students sniggered at his remark. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. I blinked hard and stared straight ahead. 

"Class, please be silent for a few minutes while I pop over to the office," the teacher commanded haughtily. Sharpener's smile grew. He stood up and walked towards me. 

"Hey Videl, what's wrong? You aren't going to _cry_ are you?"

Eraza chuckled. "I doubt it- she's not human enough." My fists were clenched at my sides. I knew that if I laid a hand on either of them, my father would murder me- it'd ruin his 'image'. 

"Just go away, you guys. I don't want to argue with you." I fought back tears and reminded myself that when Eraza was mad at _anyone_, she'd go all out and wouldn't stop until they changed schools. It was just the way she worked. She knew I wouldn't hit her and she knew I hated crying in front of others. I guess it's true- your best friends _can _turn into your best enemies. They know which punches will hurt the most.

"Why don't you go whine to your daddy- but wait! He _hates _you. Frigid little bit-" CRACK! Sharpener was interrupted when his face came into contact with a flying fist, sending him on a one-way trip across the classroom. Everyone gasped and stared in the culprit's direction. 

Son Gohan's face was twisted into a teeth-baring scowl. His arm was still straight as an arrow, angled in the direction of Sharpener's trembling body. Gohan walked coolly over towards the blonde and pulled him onto his feet roughly. "You," he hissed quietly, "get some _pride_. How _dare_you attack someone without reason?" Sharpener struggled to free himself from the coal-eyed man, but he failed miserably. But almost as suddenly as he had decked the boy, Gohan let him go. Sharpener fell to the ground in a heap and the other teenager backed away. He walked towards the door and paused just before leaving. "Videl? Are you coming?"

            I nodded quickly, wiped my still-dry eyes and grabbed my books. I caught up to him and followed Gohan down the hallway towards the stairs. We walked up towards the roof wordlessly- there was nothing to say. Nothing, except for everything. Son Gohan pushed open the door and walked out into the blinding light. I trailed behind him out onto the roof, thinking of something intelligent to say. "So, do you always beat people up for picking on others?" I inquired lightly, trying to keep the mood semi-pleasant. 

            He smiled. Well, sort of. The right side of his mouth rose slightly. "Only when they're really annoying. Or have bad haircuts."

            _Well, well, well. Mr. Son cracked a joke! Did hell just freeze over? _"Alright. What about the punch? That was pretty damn good- better than me," I admitted, not even giving the fact that I'd admitted defeat a second thought. 

            "There's a lot you don't know about me."

            "Well that's probably because you never talk to me," I retorted.

            He nodded. "I thought you were just another incompetent fool, like the rest of the students here." 

            I laughed. "Nope. I take pride in my black-sheepy-ness."

            Gohan cocked a brow adorably. "Is that even a real word? Or do you just live in your own little world?"

            "There nothing little about it!" I couldn't believe it- a real conversation with someone with a real brain! 

            He grinned. For real. "I can relate."

            _Why is he acting so nice all of the sudden? _I asked myself. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward though- just a comfortable, peaceful quiet. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, embracing the heat coming for the sun. When I opened them a few minutes later, I saw that his mysteriously black eyes were closed as well, and his lips were parted slightly in a slight smile. He looked totally serene. Totally gorgeous. 

            "Why are you staring at me?" He mumbled softly. 

            I blushed like a schoolgirl. "What makes you think I'm staring at you?"

            "I can feel your eyes on me." I bit my lip, still blushing. "You didn't answer my question though," he continued. 

            "I don't know why I'm staring at you. I guess it's because you're the only thing to look at on the roof," I lied. He didn't buy it for a second- I could tell- but he saved me the embarrassment. We sank back into the quiet for a while longer, until the luch bell sounded, startling me. He sighed and stood up gracefully.

            "I'm going to go to lunch now. See you later, Videl," he explained.

            "Wait!" I objected. "They're going to throttle you down there- Sharpener will have the entire boxing team at your throat."

            "Let them come," Gohan said. "They do not pose as a threat." He stalked off, leaving me on the school's roof to ponder my existence and possibly get a tan. 

A/N: The end. Now, I'm going back to bed. Review a bunch and I wake up, go to school and then haul myself over to the damn computer and write another chapter. Later. 


	5. I Thought I Had Something

A/N: Welcome to the second err, stanza of Fragile Tough Girl! Enjoy. 

I don't own DBZ or Fragile Tough Girl the song. 

I Thought I Had Something 

But Now I Hurt So Bad

You Think You Have Friends

That You Don't Really Have

                "The hostages are being held in the back, Miss Satan. And don't forget to _be careful,_" Satan City's police force Chief boomed at me through the walkie-talkie I had borrowed. 

            "Gotcha! I'll be out of there before you know it!" I threw the device on the ground and peeked out of my hiding spot in the bushes. Not very dignified but hey, who wants a bullet in the arm? Not me, that's for damn sure. Seeing that it was safe to move in, I stood up and dashed at top-speed over towards one of the store's entrances. After opening the door quietly, I went inside and was immediately surrounded my hundreds of gleaming diamonds. The employees at the jewellery store had all been pulled into the back to be used as bargaining tools. I peered around the room, searching for a safe way to get into the back room, which was heavily guarded by steel door marked 'employees only'. 

            I looked up to find an air duct about ten feet above me. I attempted to jump, but when you're only five foot two, well… Things tend to be quite hard to reach. I noticed a stool out of the corner of my eye and hauled it over to the duct. On top of the stool, I was considerably taller and could almost reach the roof. "Need a hand?" a husky voice questioned from behind.

            "Gold Fighter," I gasped, surprised. He grinned and without another word, scooped me up onto his shoulders. I stood shakily, but was able to reach the air duct with ease. My 'partner' jumped up and crawled in behind me without a problem. It was a funny sight, really. His shoulders were quite broad and were almost stuck between the narrow walls. He groaned softly but forced himself forward. 

            "Why don't you just storm the place like you usually do?" I asked, perplexed at his semi-passive attitude. 

            He laughed. "Too boring. Plus, I've always wondered what it was like to be and spy-type hero-dude." 

            "Riiiight," I replied, shaking my head. I moved forward quickly, considering that I actually had room. When we reached another entrance to the duct, I peered down. "Nope- not this one." Gold Fighter sighed again and we pressed on. Finally, we found the right one. There were a few steroid-pumped villains hanging around the staff room, drinking coffee and waving their guns in the nine hostages' pale faces. Considering that they looked about as intelligent as poodles, I carefully opened the grating and flipped out of the vent, Lara Croft-style. The Gold Fighter struggled to get down, but his shoulders seemed to expand and he was unable to move. _I guess I'll have to manage by myself._

I swiftly kicked one of the robbers, who dropped to his knees and feel into the la-la-land of unconscious-Ville. Next, I took out the rest of the boys, making one of them actually cry 'mommy' and freed the hostages. I smiled at a job-well done and looked back up at my partner, who was still struggling with his shoulders. I burst out laughing, causing the poor guy to blush. 

            "This… Is… Not… Funny!" he bellowed, "Now help me!" I snorted and climbed up on the back of a nearby sofa to reach his level. 

            "Why should I help you?"

            "Because you're a nice, loving person," he mumbled sarcastically. 

            "Flattery will get you nowhere, Gold Fighter," I retorted, smirking. "Now tell me, _friend_, what's your name?"

            "Martha Stewart."

            I frowned. "Listen, I'm not helping you unless you tell me who you are. I know you won't break that vent because you don't like leaving evidence. Just give me your name and I'll help you out. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

            "My identity is none of your business."

            "You know, I have permission to be out of school. You don't. I can wait all day. You can't." Inside, I was doing cartwheels and handsprings. I had him right where I wanted him! Since I already knew he went to my school, I only had to narrow the one thousand boys who went to my school down. And another bright spot was that not too many of them were towering giants, standing at about six foot four or five.

            "Really? Well, in the eyes of the teachers, I'm in class right now."

            "Huh?" He was bluffing- I knew it. "No way."

            "Yeah way," he said, grinning. "I'm not missing one bit of class."

            "How?" I asked cautiously. 

            "It's simple, really. My old sensei taught me a technique a few years ago called 'Split Form'. I can divide myself into two or four. It handy, but it cuts my power into half. But the fact that remains is that I'm in class as we speak."

            "What?" I cried. "This is only _half_ of your power!?" His abilities to become two people were odd, but seeing how much I had encountered in the past few months, well, lets just say it wasn't too surprising. 

            "Well, no. You haven't seen anything _remotely close _to my maximum." Ever had one of those moments when you really feel like you're going to faint?

            "Hoo boy…" I trailed off, trying to imagine the full extent of his strength. I looked into his turquoise eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. I sighed, admitting defeat and held my arm out to help Gold Fighter. He wouldn't have to tell me anything now anyway. He grabbed my arm and I pulled back, allowing him to become unstuck. 

            "Thanks Videl," he chirped. Gold Fighter dusted off his gi and patted me on the back. "Good job today. You're a great fighter. Well, for a girl."

            I shrieked, objecting to those three words. He laughed playfully and then ran out the back door, away from the crime scene and away from the police, who had almost no clue he existed. Groaning loudly, I slouched out of the building, ignoring the reporters and headed for the park. I wasn't planning on going back to the sadistic hell they called school anyway, so I spent the rest of the afternoon laying in the grass, looking up at the sky and thinking about life.

            I seemed to be doing that a lot.

A/N: Ah hah!!! Now my less intelligent readers question is finally answered!! Split Form! Hel-lo! 

Anywho, I'll make you guys a deal: Lots of reviews for an update in twelve hours. How does that sound?


	6. But Now I Hurt So Bad

A/N: Dear Lord, you freaky-deaky readers are brutally insane!!!! I said 'lots of reviews', not 'large and massive amounts that would cause a small bus to fall over'. I already have an elephantine ego- do you really want to make it _bigger? _Ahem. What I'm really trying to say is thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!! Yay! It's nice to be loved. And now, as promised- an update twelve hours later! 

~

I Thought I Had Something 

~

But Now I Hurt So Bad 

~

You Think You Have Friends 

~

That You Don't Really Have

~

That afternoon, as I lay in the grass, I did some serious thinking. For real. The following things are what I had learned:

Life was bad. I had no friends any more, except for Gohan, who was acting suspiciously nice. Dad was getting married to a seemingly perfect woman, with natural breasts and real clothes. I should have been happy, but I was not, as I thought dad getting married was wrong. I was failing math and I needed to retrieve mental help immediately. Also, I appeared to be laying on an anthill. 

Life had to be fixed. Image of perfect life: Friends! Or even friend, as long as he/she/it (can't rule out the ants!) understood me, or at least tried. Preferably with a decent personality. Dad decides that he doesn't love Julia and dumps her immediately. Gold Fighter tells me who he is. One year later, we are happily in love and I am as strong as he. Math class is suddenly killed and does not come back. Either that, or I suddenly get struck by a light bulb and become a math genius. I learn to work my calculator. 

I also learned another thing. 

There was not a shot in hell that any of the fantasies above would come true, without some serious effort on my part. It was quite apparent that I could not mimic the spoiled brats from the 'Parent Trap', as I had no twin and so, dad and Julia would be married on the date that had yet to be set. I supposed that the ants could have become my friends, but the lack of conversation would most likely get on my nerves. I didn't have a chance at winning Gold Fighters affections, due to my over-school girlieness around him. That needed to change. I would have tried to become ultra-sexy and crap, but the fact that remained was that I would never allow myself to change to make someone else happy. He would have to settle for the way I was. _Hmmm, _I thought, _fat chance. _As for math, well, I could have asked Gohan, but that'd be too boring. Oh well.

Over the course of 1-3:00 pm on June 2nd, I decided that the only thing I could bother with, really, was finding out who the Gold Fighter was. I knew he had short, dark hair, attended my school, had a deep voice and was very tall. I realised that the only way to discover his identity was to sort through every guy in Orange Star High School, one by one. 

~

The next day, I wandered around the school, a list of every male student in my hand. It took a lot of pleading and convincing to make the secretaries cough up the damn list and even more effort on my part to get them to give me the morning off class on, 'police business'. Humming the 'Pink Panther' theme, I walked into Mr. Mendoza's shop lab and said confidently, "Sir, would I be able to borrow every white male in the classroom? It's a police matter."

He nodded and motioned for every guy to follow me into the hall. "Alright, everyone line up against the wall!" I commanded. The boys cooperated (which was more than I could have said for Sharpener and all the other jocks in the school associated with him), exchanging worried glances. I walked up to each of them, looked into their eyes, checking out their height, physique and build. One by one, I dismissed the males back into the classroom, using the process of elimination. None of the guys fit the general description of Gold Fighter, so I moved on. 

~

An hour later, I finished inspecting every guy and had found only fourteen men who fit the profile of the Gold Fighter. Five seniors, seven juniors and four sophomores. But something was still missing. I sat on the school roof, wondering what was wrong with that picture. _Who's missing? Why can't I remember?_

"What's wrong with me?!" I cried aloud. 

"Well, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." I whirled around to face Gohan, who was smirking, with his hands deep in his pockets. 

"It's you!" I declared, happy with my revelation. 

"Huh?" He was quite confused. 

I jumped up and ran over to err, my acquaintance. I quickly looked him over and almost started skipping. "Fifteen!"

"Sixteen?" Bonehead.

"No! It means that there are fifteen possible candidates in total and now it's only a matter of time before I figure out who he is! There are no more holes!"

"Who?"

"Gold Fighter! Duh!" I piped excitedly. However, my happiness was short lived. Gohan's face darkened. 

"Why," me growled, reminding me of his previous attitude, "do you want to know who he is?"

I swallowed hard. _What's wrong with him? _"Be-because," I stuttered, "I just want to know…"

He bared his teeth like a wild animal. "Why are you nosing in other people's lives? Can't you just back off?"

I frowned. "What's your problem?" He shook his head at me violently. His teeth were gritted and his arms were shaking. "Well? Why do you _care _about Gold Fighter? Are you hiding something?" Gohan's eyes flashed and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I have no association with this man. I am no hero. I simply think you're digging too deep. If you keep digging, you're going to wind up at rock bottom. You've been warned." He spun around and stormed over towards the stairway. "I'm serious, Videl." His low-pitched voice was deadly calm and sent shivers down my spine. Gohan took one last look at me and then disappeared down the stairs. 

I didn't know why he thought that. A part of me didn't even want to know. Gohan was hiding something. He was hiding something very dark and something very wrong. _What hurt you, Gohan? Why are you so cold? So empty? So much… like me?_

A/N: I'm very sure you're confused. I don't doubt that.** There is a very good reason for Gohan's behaviour. **Stay tuned.Review and provide a writer with some motivation.


	7. You Think You Have Friends

A/N: Ummm….

Thanks for not shooting me, comrades! Heh heh. 

I Thought I Had Something 

~

But Now I Hurt So Bad 

~

_You Think You Have Friends_

~

That You Don't Really Have

~

My copter landed on the lush, green grass and I hopped out. My legs were stiff from the long flight and it felt good to be able to move freely. I looked around at my surroundings. There were green, healthy trees everywhere and the air was fresh and unpolluted. Hanging from one of the trees, there was a punching bag that looked as if it had been to hell and back. I turned around and observed the small cottage surrounded by greenery. There was a large picnic table in front of the door and vines were growing up the north wall.  I took a deep breath and marched up to the entrance. _Here goes… _I thought.

My fist seemed to reach up by itself and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal a young boy. His coal-coloured eyes were gleaming with excitement and a hint of mischief. He smiled. "Hi!"

I gulped. _Calm down, Videl! __It's just a kid! "Hello there. Is this where Son Gohan lives?"_

The kid nodded and smiled. "Are you his girlfriend?" 

I blushed cherry-red. "Uh, no. I'm just a classmate of his," I replied quickly. "Is he home?"

"Yup!" the boy exclaimed happily. "My big brother is still doing sleepy time. I'll go wake him up!" The little kid ran off into the house before I could stop him. Gohan wouldn't be too happy if he was awoken. I was sure of that. I strained my ears and listened to hear what was happening. "Goooohan!! Wakie, wakie! There's a GIRL here to see ya! And she's real pretty, too."

Make that _scarlet_ red. I heard a deep groan. "Goten, what time is it?" Gohan asked, sounding surprisingly nice. 

"Eight o'clock in the mornin'!" 

"Goody," Gohan mumbled sarcastically. 

"Well," the little boy named Goten chirped, "Veggie says that a true Saiya-jin always-" 

"Yeah, yeah," Gohan interrupted, laughing. "I'm up." I heard Goten squeal and begin to giggle. It seemed as though Mr-High-And-Mighty had a soft spot after all. I heard footsteps and looked up just in time to see him immerge from a doorway down the hall… shirtless. (red-o-meter of face blushing breaks due to overload). I failed to look at the reaction of my arrival on his face, since I was too busy looking at his fine pecs. Among other things. 

By the time I had managed to drag my tongue back into my mouth and pull my jaw off the floor, Gohan was glaring at me. "What are _you doing here?" he demanded, ever so politely._

"Uh… Heh heh… Good question!" I stumbled, all pride and intelligence lost in his abs. I mentally whacked myself across the head and forced my eyes to meet his. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I don't know." He rolled his eyes and slumped against the nearest wall. 

"So you just dropped in to say 'hello'?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Uh huh… okay- wait. Um, do you wanna take a walk or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?" Flashing him my biggest smile, I shook my head. "Hang on, then. Let me get some clothes on- or do you prefer the current view?"

It took every ounce of self-control not to say yes. He disappeared into the doorway next to him, and came out a few minutes later wearing a simple navy blue gi. Insert more drooling. "Goten, I'll be back soon. Grab yourself some breakfast while I'm gone. I think there's a few steaks in the freezer."

"Okay!! Have fun with your _girlfriend_" the little boy called. This time, I could have sworn that Gohan blushed. We walked quickly out of the house, and onto a dirt trail that led deep into the forest. 

After a few minutes of silence, I decided that conversation would be good. "Cute kid!"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. He's a bit of a troublemaker though. Takes after his dad."

"Oh? And where's he?" 

The smile died. "He's dead. Along with my mother." Gohan looked away. 

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off.

"It's not your fault," he told me quietly. _Is this it? _I asked myself. _Is this why he's so… cold? "It's nobody's fault. Nobody gets it. Nobody understands."_

"Well, maybe I do. My mom and I were really close, until she died, when I was nine. And I've never really had a dad. He's always too busy doing other stuff to bother with me." Now it was my turn to check out the fine craftsmanship of my sneakers. 

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're not as spoiled as I thought you were, Miss. Satan."

"And maybe you're not a creepy and strange as I thought _you were, Gold Fighter," I replied, smirking. _

"Good call," he muttered, still grinning a bit. He didn't deny the Gold Fighter accusation this time, which was a triumph on my part. Gohan led me further down the path quietly, until we reached a beautiful green field. "Wanna spar?"  

I beamed. "Duh." 

~

Ten minutes later, I was picking my remains up off the grass while my partner in anti-crime sprawled himself out onto the ground. "You're pretty good… for a girl," he called.

"And you're not too bad yourself- for a man. Sorry! I mean _boy," I teased, limping over towards him. "How'd you get so good?"_

"Through years of training and eating lots of broccoli." 

I wrinkled my nose. "Broccoli? Ewww." I plopped down onto the soft grass beside him. "If that's what it takes, then no thank you." We lay in reserve for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes and listened to his strong breathing and the gusts of wind that shook the leaves in the nearby trees. "Gohan?"

"Hmmm?" he answered, his eyes still closed. 

"Are you an alien?" I asked, only half-joking.

"Yes." 

"Okay," I whispered. It was obvious to me that no normal teenaged guy could change his hair colour at will- let alone lift busses. Or look soooooooo sexy. "You're a pretty cool guy, Gohan. Whatever you are."

"And you're a very pretty girl, Videl." 

"Okay."

~

End of chapter!!! Yeah! Sorry about the wait, I'm a terribly lazy person. Review!!!! And then Review some more!!!!


	8. That You Don't Really Have

A/N: Er, Hello. Long time no update, hey? I wasn't planning on finishing this story, since I lacked will-power, but I've been getting so many reviews from people, that I decided that I owed you guys an update. It's been a while since I've written anything, though. I'm a bit rusty, so bear with me.  
  
I thought I Had Something ~ But Now I Hurt So Bad ~ You Think You Have Friends ~  
  
That You Don't Really Have  
  
~  
  
You know when you wake up in the morning after a really good day? And you feel unusually happy, but you're so groggy that you fail to remember why you're so elated? Yes. I had that.  
  
So while I brushed my teeth, I tried to remember why the previous day had been so grand. Then the memory of it all boomeranged back to me.  
  
Gohan. Gold Fighter. Sparring. Kissing..  
  
The urge to scream "Yay" was far too overwhelming to bear. I ran out onto my balcony and did several pirouettes, hoping to dear sweet god that the neighbours didn't see. I had made out with Gohan. That's one attractive piece of steak. An attractive, sexy piece of meat. It was like the ultimate teen-dream. To make out with a badass, who is really just a sweet, sweet guy underneath it all. "All" being the layers of massive muscle.  
  
Actually, I wasn't sure if he was that sweet. After our brief conversation, we mostly just kissed and then I went home. But what I did know was as follows:  
  
a-he's a really good kisser b- he's the Gold Fighter. He can lift oddly heavy objects. Like trailers. c- he is a very, very smart boy. d- he takes care of his little brother (who is teddy-bear adorable) all by himself. His parents are always out of town.  
  
Although the dead-parents thing was a downer, I couldn't help but love the rest of what I knew. Sure, he had been rude to me before, but now I knew he had a reason. He was a tortured soul. He needed someone to love and cuddle with. Someone with long black hair, blue eyes, 5'2". Me.  
  
I got ready for school in a flash. I very nearly put extra effort into my hair, but decided that Gohan already thought I was pretty. Why mess with a good thing? Even though I knew I was behaving like a typical teenaged love- sick girl. well, I didn't care. It was Gohan. He was a cool guy who fought crime for nothing in it for him, and he wasn't overly annoying. He wasn't annoying at all. He just had to stop wearing those ugly shirts, and People Magazine would be naming him "Sexiest Man Alive" in no time.  
  
~  
  
At school, I wandered aimlessly around the school property, waiting for class to start so I could see him. Forever and a half later, the bell rang and I frolicked (yes, frolicked) off to my classroom. And inside, there he was. In all his frowning glory. He looked up as I walked in, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey Gohan," I said softly.  
  
He grunted. And then went back to his homework.  
  
Ouch. "Uh, how are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Uh-oh. I flinched visibly, but I didn't show any more signs of being hurt. Was he ignoring me? Me! Videl Satan. I clenched my teeth in anger and buried my head in my books.  
  
~  
  
At lunch, I strolled around campus, wallowing in self-pity. Why was he being such a bastard again? I finally decided to go confront him, so I stormed up to the school roof where he was sitting. Gohan saw me immediately and smiled. "Hey."  
  
Shock. No, he is supposed to act like a jerk. "Whatever. What the hell is your problem? Ignoring me like that?"  
  
He blinked twice, cocked his head to the side and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Foolish boy. "You acted like I wasn't even there all morning. Except I was there. I really was.. You didn't say a word to me."  
  
"I thought talkative people annoyed you. I mean, you hate those girls in Chemistry class, because all they ever do is babble about their shoes."  
  
"That's different. They have nothing important to say."  
  
"I didn't have anything important to say," Gohan responded, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like me to talk about my shoes?"  
  
Un. Be. Lie. Va. Ble. This guy can make anything sound logical. "No. I don't want to hear about your shoes." Because they're kind of ugly, actually.  
  
He stared.  
  
"Never Mind," I sighed, defeated. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, then? That's important."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "That is not interesting to you. Knowledge of my previous exploits is only on a need-to-know basis."  
  
"Who says I don't need to know?" I demanded.  
  
"I do," he growled. Moody little shit, ain't he?  
  
"Fine. Then I guess there will be no more of this kissing business until you tell me," I said, mentally whacking myself for punishing me as well.  
  
Gohan frowned. "That's what you think." And then he pulled me over.  
  
Mm. Bliss.  
  
~  
  
The afternoon was pretty much uneventful. Eraza and Sharpener left me alone for the most part, probably because they didn't want Gohan's fist of doom interfering with their nose jobs. Gohan didn't say a word, presumably because he didn't have 'anything important to say'.  
  
I always have something important to say, so that's why I'm always talking. Just so you know.  
  
My evening was quiet, with the exception of a 7-11 robbery down in the south part of Satan City. Gohan didn't bother to show up, and I couldn't blame him. Two guys with ski masks and one pistol were hardly worth interrupting anyone. It was a shame that the police force were unable to do anything by themselves. Then maybe I could have one of those "social lives" that I had heard so much about. Or maybe I could go visit Gohan.  
  
Dad was out with Julia the whole night, probably at some fancy restaurant. I found a note from him saying that the wedding date was set for September 3rd, and that I was to be a bridesmaid.  
  
Lovely.  
  
So I ended up spending some quality time with my bathtub and Alpha Bits that night. Same old, same old.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
And it only took me 10 months. Aren't you guys proud of me? I am. (I won't update tomorrow. I have Physics exam) R-E-V-I-E-W 


	9. Everyone has a ladder

A/N: Hey Kids. I'm glad everyone's enjoying himself or herself. I'm having a bit a trouble with the spacing and leaving three periods, but I looked, and other writers seem to be having the same troubles. So don't come bitching to me, okay? I'll space it out even more this time, though. 

Okay. 

Now that that's been cleared up, Behold: The ninth chapter of my lovely little story. 

Everyone has a ladder 

~

  
But at the top it's just another one 

~

  
None of it will matter in the end 

~

  
If you don't love someone

~

The call came at 2:56 am on a Thursday morning. I rolled out of bed groggily, and uttered a few choice swear words that would make any nun keel over and die. Ish. Stumbling about my bedroom, searching for my cellular phone, I managed to stub my toe not once, but twice on various objects that were conveniently placed on the floor of my sleeping quarters. 

It was as if my collection sneakers were out to get me. 

Finally, I located my phone right where I had left it- underneath a large stack of books on the American Revolution, which were now being used as paperweights. Actually, capetweights. You never know when gravity might need a helping hand.

Yes.

Muttering slang to myself, I clumsily smacked the 'receive' button. "What the **hell **do you want from me at this hour?" I demanded, polite as ever.

"Videl. It's Gohan. I need you to come over to my house right now. It's really important," The teenager's voice sounded desperate. 

I frowned. Gohan didn't seem like the person who would ever ask anyone for a hand. "What's this all about-?"

He hung up. Rude. 

~

Moments later, I was flying off towards his home in the remote southern mountains. I couldn't help feeling concerned, since Gohan never lost his cool. At least, not in front of **me**. It took me under 30 minutes to helicopter over there, and I landed as quickly as the copter would allow me. His house's lights were turned on, and smoke was rising lazily out of the chimney. 

"This had better be good," I muttered, still tired. I approached the front door and pounded my fist into the wood. "Gohan! It's me."

The door flew open. Gohan was wearing the usual blue gi, and a serious frown. "Videl! Thanks for coming. Listen, I need you to do me a huge favour." His eyes were laced with panic.

"Sure…"

"I need you to watch Goten for me for a while. Just stay in the house and make such he doesn't detonate anything. 'll only be about 5 hours." 

I really hoped I was hallucinating. Really. I mean, what kind of a bloody **bastard **would pull me out of bed on a school night- er, morning and ask if I could baby-sit his kid brother? Honestly. "Excuse me?" my eye was twitching. My fists were clenched. "You want me to what!?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!"

Gohan stared. 

Numbskull. I couldn't believe it. He was such a jerk sometimes. Trying to find reason in his atrocious request, I asked, "Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "Can't tell you. It's on a-"

"Need-to-know basis?" I muttered lamely. He nodded. "Well, fine. I'll watch your brother for you. Can I at least take a nap while I'm at it?"

The tall boy grinned. "Sure. Goten's already in bed. You just need to hang around for a while.  Have fun, and I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the cheek and dashed out the door faster than one can learn to pronounce "pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." Possibly even faster than that. 

Since I had never ventured into his home before, I figured that this would be a good time to snoop. Er, explore. There weren't any pictures on the walls, just a few specs of dust and several coats of immaculate white paint. At least, I imagine that there would be several coats. You simply can't leave it at one. In the living area, there was a television surrounded with game cartridges. Clearly, the little kid liked his mindless entertainment. Clearly, he wasn't as heavily disturbed as his brother.  

Down the short hallway, there were two bedrooms. In one, gentle snoring could be heard from Sidney, Australia and the other room contained a bed with messed up sheets. That one was clearly Gohan's. The small desk in the corner was covered in books, but upon closer inspection, I discovered that they were not in a familiar language. Clothing was scattered across the hardwood floor, and an alarm clock glowed on his bedside table. With the exception of the books, it was a pretty normal room.

Which was a pity. I was hoping for some hardcore clues, or something. But I was exhausted, and I didn't have much time to spend pouting, since I fell asleep on his bed seconds later. 

~

"Um, Miss Pretty Videl lady?" a tiny voice whispered into my ear hours later. "I'm hungry. Can you make me some brekkie?"

Groan. I lifted my head enough to see the younger Son's disgustingly cute eyes pleading at me. I moaned and rolled over onto my side. Adorable or not, I needed my beauty sleep. Goten's little hands took hold of my (tired) arm and pulled me out of bed with surprising force. 

"C'mon. I need to eat," he whined. I scowled, but stood up anyway. Obviously, resistance was futile. This boy was far too cute for his own well-being. Or maybe just my well-being. 

"Fine…" I moaned immaturely. "I'm coming." I un-cemented the hair from my face, and dragged myself out of Gohan's room and into the tiny kitchen. Poking through the cupboards, I found a box of "Fruit Loops", placed it in front of the little kid at the table and slouched back into the bedroom. 

I would make such a terrible parent. 

~

A while later, I had finally managed to emerge from my temporary sleeping quarters to watch over Goten. I was told that normally, someone supervised him during the day, but said person was wrapped up in some emergency.  Meanwhile, I was lying in front of the television with Goten, becoming increasingly worried. Gohan said he'd be back in five hours, and it was now, uh, later than that. I kind of suck at math. Among other things. 

Er, back to the fretting thing, I decided that asking the little boy a few questions might help me figure out what happened to my fuck-buddy. "Hey, Goten? Do you know where your brother is?"

Goten scrunched up his face, as if it took several million Joules of energy to construct a simple response. "Uh, nope."

Lier. "Are you sure? Because if you can tell me anything at all, I might bring some cookies over next time."

Bingo. Goten's face brightened. "I know that he went somewhere really far off with Mister Veggie and Mister Piccolo."

"Veggie? Is that his real name?"

"Well, it's Vegeta." 

 "Really? And what about that other guy? Is Piccolo a nickname too?"

"Nope," Goten replied, shaking his head. 

 "Thanks kid, that really helps me out a lot." There's only one Piccolo I've ever heard of. The one who competed in the World Martial Arts tournament decades ago. The evil guy with the terrible shoes. 

I always learn more when I skip class.

End! 

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Don't worry- I will go back to the whole wedding deal soon. Just after Videl learns a little more about Gohan. Hopefully the spacing worked out this time. I hope you liked this chapter. 

**REVIEW!!!**

**It is the only thing that keeps me writing. Honestly.**


End file.
